A wedding gift
by BAUMember
Summary: Stella gets married and Mac gives her he best wedding gift...M smutt
1. Chapter 1

**A/N. Here is my latest M rated smutty stuff so enjoy…..smacked all the way**

As Stella stood at the end of the isle she said her vows and held the hand of her husband to be, once the vicar announced husband and wife Stella kissed her new husband on the lips, as she did so she felt a pair of eyes burn threw to her soul, as they turned around to face there guests Stella made eye contact with Mac, his eyes warmed her core, they shared a moment before Stella and Luke walked up the isle, Stella wanted to feel happy but something didn't feel right

The celebrations soon got underway Stella watched her new husband from afar as he laughed and joked with his friends, lifting a champagne flute from the table she quietly slipped out of the patio doors and into the ground of the hotel, walking barefoot across the grass Stella sat on the small marble bench at the side of the fountain, she could still hear the music and laughter from the reception but it was out of her sight, taking a sip of champagne Stella sighed and closed her eyes.

Feeling a warm hand upon her shoulder didn't cause Stella to finch as she felt the warmth of the hand seep threw her bare shoulder she began to speak, "How did you know where I was" she asked, "I always know where you are Stella" replied the male voice, "What are you doing out here shouldn't you be inside with your husband" Mac asked as he sat next to Stella, she didn't reply instead she gave a small shrug, letting her head drop a little Stella stayed silent as Mac rubbed her back, the heat from his body was warming her core. Lifting her head Stella looked at Mac, as there eyes met so did there lips, pulling Stella close Mac deepened the kiss, "Mac" Stella moaned, when the need for air became to much they parted a little, Mac continued to place small kissed along Stella's neck and down her collar bone, he rained kisses along the chest area of her dress, "Meet me upstairs in 5" Mac said as he kissed Stella again and stood up, watching Mac leave, Stella stood up and followed him.

Standing inside his hotel room Mac waited for Stella and hoped she would come, a few minuets later a small knock at the door made him nervous, opening it he saw Stella stand before him, moving to let her in he close the door behind them, Stella only got a foot away from Mac when he pushed up against the wall, crashing his lips to hers they kissed like mad, Stella pushed Mac's suit jacket from his shoulder and undid his tie, Mac gently pulled the zipper of Stella's wedding dress down revealing white lacy underwear, "Stunning" Mac whispered as he kissed Stella's neck.

Slowly his hands unclasped her bra, letting her chest become free, leaning down Mac took a nipple in his mouth and sucked away, "Oh Mac so good" Stella moaned as she arched towards him, as Mac placed his hands on Stella's butt he lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist Mac carried Stella to the king size bed, placing her down he quickly undressed before getting between her legs, pulling down her white thong he kissed the inside of her thigh before placing small kisses on her bud, gently inserting a finger Mac hit Stella's g spot causing her to moan, as he licked and sucked he smiled at the sounds she was making, as Stella came Mac could taste her juices in his mouth, savouring the taste he licked it all up before moving up the bed, "You ready" Mac asked as he kissed Stella's lips, as she tasted her essence Stella nodded, as Mac inserted his cock into her Stella moaned loudly, "Oh Mac so big" she sighed as he started to thrust, gripping Stella's shoulders Mac went deeper as Stella opened her legs wide to get more depth, "Stella that feels so good" Mac moaned as he went faster, feeling Stella move her hips up towards him caused Mac to go wild placing a finger on her clit he rubbed like mad giving Stella a mind blowing orgasm, "MAC" Stella yelled as she came loud and fast, "STELLA" shouted Mac as he shot his load inside Stella.

Both panting away with sweat dripping from there body's Mac and Stella smiled at each other, "You Ok" asked Mac as he kissed Stella's head, "That was fabulous but I want more" Stella panted as she looked up into Mac's eyes, moving away from Stella's body Mac grabbed her legs and placed her on all fours, plunging deep with in her again he found it well lubricated with both there juices, pounding deep Mac and Stella had another orgasm with in minuets, for the next hour they had crazy passionate sex, the last position was Stella on top slamming down on Mac's cock as he held her hips, "So good" Stella smiled as another orgasm hit.

Lying down on Mac's chest Stella kissed it and smiled, looking at his wrist she checked the time, "I got to go" she said standing up, wiping her self down with a towel she grabbed her wedding dress and pulled it on, "Can you zip me up" she asked walking towards Mac, as he kneeled on the bed she smiled, even when he was soft, he was big she thought.

As Mac zipped her back up he admired her beauty her dress was white silk buster with a long flowing train, it had diamantes all around the skirt and down the back, he hair was pulled back with some curls hanging down, "There you go" he smiled and kissed her shoulder.

Turning to face Mac Stella leaned in for a kiss, "See you tomorrow she smiled" Mac nodded in agreement , as Stella walked towards the door she turned back to face Mac, "Thanks for the best wedding present ever" she smiled before leaving the room.

Walking down the hallway Stella entered the bridal suit, seeing her new husband Luke in a drunken sleep she felt relieved she wouldn't have to have sex with him, and after what she just had with Mac nothing would ever be that good. Taking of her dress she changed into t-shirt before making her bed on the large sofa, looking at Luke she turned her head away and thought of Mac she could feel his arms hands and tongue on her body, smiling she fell asleep having had amazing sex on her wedding night, but it was not with her husband.

**Ok did you like please RnR. Thanks xxxx**


	2. after the honeymoon

Ok its back sorry for the late update but I kind of forgot about this until someone reminded me in a review, thanks PR Stella,,, lol ,,,, well its smutty smacked enjoy x.x.x.x.x Ok i know that some of you don't agree with the concept of this story but hey that is what fan fic is about getting them to do things that they normally wouldn't...

It had been two weeks since Stella had got married and two weeks since she has the most amazing sex with Mac, "Have a good first day back at work" Luke her new husband smiled as he kissed her cheek, "And say hi to Mac for me" he said before leaving the house, and leaving Stella to her naughty thoughts.

She had not seen Mac since that night as she flew on honeymoon early the next morning, pulling the towel around her tightly she walked towards the shower, just as she was about to step under the warm water she heard a knock at the door.

"Don't tell me you have left your keys again" Stella smiled half expecting Luke to be on the other side, "Mac" she gasped when she saw who the visitor was.

"What are you doing here" she smiled before opening the door wider to let him in, "I saw Luck leave and I wanted to see you before you started work, how was the honeymoon" Mac asked as he stepped inside and watched as Stella closed the door.

Leaning her back against it she looked at Mac, "It was Ok just relaxed and done some sightseeing" Stella replied.

"Did you have amazing sex" Mac asked as he took a step closer to Stella, "Mac you can't ask me that" Stella replied a little shocked.

"Ok I won't" Mac grinned as he stood in front of Stella, tracing her bare shoulders with his fingers she closed her eyes and sighed, "Mac I'm married I can't" Stella mumbled as Mac kissed her neck.

"You where married that night also and you choose to spend your wedding night with me rather than your husband" Mac replied as he looked into her eyes.

Gently puling at the towel, Mac dropped it to the floor exposing Stella's naked body to the cool morning air.

Gently placing his warm hands on her hips Mac leaned in to kiss Stella on the lips, it was slow at first but soon heated up, "I was just going to shower fancy joining me" Stella smirked as she looked at Mac, "Lead the way" came the reply.

Soon they were both undressed and under the warm shower spray, "I have missed you" Mac mumbled as she traced kisses down Stella's body.

Reaching her inner thighs Mac traced kisses along it until he reached her wet sheath, gently lifting her leg over his shoulder he inserted his tongue, "Mac so good" Stella moaned as he flicked the soft flesh causing her to buck towards his face.

Just then the front door opened and closed, "Stella honey I forgot my wallet" Luke yelled threw the apartment.

Mac didn't stop what he was doing he ignored Luke's voice and carried on pleasuring Stella, "Ok I'm in the shower I will see you tonight" Stella replied as best she could without moaning aloud.

On hearing the front door closed she looked down at Mac who was looking up at her, "We are so bad" she moaned, just then her juices cascaded down Mac's fingers and her legs.

Kissing his way back up her body Mac held her until she stopped trembling, gently turning her around he bent her forward and slipped his cock deep within her.

"Mac fast please" Stella sighed as she forced herself back towards his thrusts, grabbing her hips Mac plunged deep into her causing her to moan, soon they had a mind blowing orgasm and screamed each other's names.

Leaning forward Mac kissed Stella's back before taking his self out of her, "Missed you" he smiled kissing her lips before climbing out of the shower, getting dressed he watched Stella wash herself down, "See you at work" he smiled as he leaned in to kiss her lips again.

(A few weeks later)

"Mac I have some news" Stella said as she stepped into his office one afternoon, looking up from his desk Mac looked at his partner friend and sex buddy, "What's up" he asked as he stood up and walked towards Stella, "I'm pregnant" she mumbled before tears fell down her cheeks, "Oh" was all Mac could say in reply.

"Have you told Luke" Mac asked, shaking her head no, Stella looked at Mac, "I needed to tell you first" Stella replied.

"I have no idea who the dad is" Stella confessed, as she started to shake.

"Its Ok I will support you, and I'm sure Luke will, but if the baby is mine I would like to be involved" Mac said as he hugged Stella.

"Of course" Stella replied with a small smile.

"Id best get back to work" she said before leaving the office.

Taking a seat behind his desk Mac had a huge smile on his face, "I might be a daddy soon" he thought, of course the situation was not ideal but he loved Stella and he knew deep down she loved him and if the baby was his they could be a family.

(2 days later)

"Hey Mac you hear our news" Luke grinned as he had one arm around Stella, "Yes Stella said congrats" Mac replied as he plastered a fake smile on his face and shook Luke's hand, soon the whole lab where congratulating Stella and Luke on the baby news, Mac stood on the side lines and watched the love fest, glancing at the corner of her eye Stella saw Mac and felt her tummy tighten, this situation was mixed up, but she knew that even though she was pregnant and with two possible dads on the cards, that she would not be able to stop having sex with Mac no matter how much she tried...

If you like then RnR if you didn't then thanks for reading, I will keep updating as long as you want me too, who is the daddy Mac or Luke...


	3. pregnant and horny

Well you all seemed to like the last chapter so I thought I would update sooner for you all, enjoy...

Stella had always heard that pregnant women became hornier during pregnancy and they were not wrong as she soon found out.

Nearing her 12 weeks in pregnancy Stella found that she wanted sex day and night, arriving at work early one morning she glanced threw the lab "Good it's almost empty" she grinned walking towards Mac's office, entering the office without saying a word she locked the door and closed the blinds.

Turning to face Mac she smiled at his reaction, "Morning" she whispered seductively, as she unbuttoned her shirt, and freeing her erect nipples from the lace bra that covered them.

Mac stood up from behind his desk with a slight smile on his face, "What are you up to" he smiled as he walked towards Stella, "I'm pregnant horny and I want sex with you right now" Stella demanded as she unzipped Mac's trousers freeing his semi hard cock.

"Oh you are, are you" Mac replied as he pushed Stella towards the sofa, sitting down he quickly pulled his and Stella's trousers off before pulling Stella on to his lap.

"Mac so good" Stella sighed as she felt Mac's cock enter her warmth, placing her hands upon Mac shoulders she started to rock, "Fuck that's good" she moaned as Mac sucked her nipples and rubbed her clit to give more stimulation, soon she clenched her muscles around his cock.

"Oh Mac" came a silent moan as the orgasm swept over her body, feeling her juices coat Mac's cock she knew he was close, "Stella ugh" Mac grunted as he exploded inside her.

Leaning her head upon Mac's shoulder Stella smiled and laughed, "What's so funny" Mac asked tilting her head up to look at him.

"I always heard that when women are pregnant they become so horny, and it's true" Stella replied as she kissed Mac's lips.

Mac raised his eyebrows in surprise, "Well you know that I will be happy to help anytime you need a sex fix" Mac replied kissing her back.

Much to Stella's disappointment she knew that they had to part ways and get some work done, cleaning herself down, Stella pulled her pants back on and watched as Mac done the same, "See you later" Stella smiled as she kissed his lips before leaving the office.

The rest of the morning Mac and Stella hardly saw each other, during lunch Mac decided to go and see if Stella needed sexual relief, walking towards her office he stopped in his tracks, Luke was in Stella's office rubbing his hand over her slightly growing bump.

Glancing up Stella saw Mac their eyes connected before Mac turned on his heels and walked towards the locker rooms, undressing quickly he stepped under a cold shower too cool down.

He had been in the shower for almost five minutes when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and soft kisses being placed on his back, "You Ok" Stella asked as she placed her head on his back.

"It's hard for me, you come and have sex with me and you could be carrying my baby, but he is the one who gets to play the happy daddy to be" Mac replied as he twisted in Stella's arms.

Locking eyes with each other Stella saw the sadness and lust, "I know but he is my husband" Stella replied.

"Well you can't think that much of him when you come to me for sex and you don't know who your baby's dad is" Mac replied a little angry.

Realising her arms from around his waist Stella stepped out of the shower and dressed, she quickly left the locker room knowing what Mac had just said was true.

Stella took the lift down to the ground floor and excited the building.

Deciding that she didn't want to go home she walked through the streets of New York in the pouring rain that had now started to fall.

Finding a clearing in the park Stella sat on the bench letting her head hang she felt the tears fall, "What have I done" she mumbled as the rain fell harder, she sat there for a good few hours watching as people passed her by.

Stella didn't realise the time until her cell started to ring, looking at the caller ID she saw it was Luke, "I'm sorry" Stella whispered as she turned the phone off, feeling her body shiver Stella stood up not knowing where she was heading she let her body just float.

Stooping at a building Stella looked up to see that she was outside Mac's apartment building, walking up to his apartment door she softly knocked.

As Mac opened the door he was shocked when she saw Stella on the other side, "Look at you" Mac said as he pulled her inside, "You will catch your death if you don't get out of these wet clothes, he said pulling her into a hug.

Taking Stella's hand he gently pulled her towards the bathroom, sitting her down he filled the tub with hot water before slowly undressing her, "Go in the bath and relax" Mac said as he looked into Stella's eyes.

"Will you join me" she asked still shaking form the cold, "Yes" Mac answered as he undressed himself.

As they both climbed into the tub Mac sat back and let Stella rest against him "I'm sorry for what I said earlier" Mac mumbled as he kissed her neck, "Me too, I know it must be hard for you" Stella replied.

"Fancy some hot passionate sex" Mac asked as he rubbed Stella's nipple, "Oh yes please" Stella replied.

Both climbing out the bath, they walked towards the bedroom as they caressed each other, as Stella laid down on the bed Mac climbed between her legs, lowering his head to her clit he made her orgasm quicker than she ever had before.

Moving up her body she quickly inserted his cock in her and started pumping in and out, pulling Stella's legs higher he went deeper, "Oh Mac ugh" Stella panted as her body trembled, soon they where sating each other's name as another orgasm took over.

Rolling on to his side Mac pulled Stella with him, gently placing his hand upon her bump he smiled, "I love being able to do this" Mac said as he kissed Stella's lips, "What having sex or feeling my bump" Stella replied with a small giggle, "Both" Mac said as he kissed her neck.

The fun was soon interrupted by Mac's cell ringing, "Its Luke" he said looking at the caller ID, and "Tell him I will be home in a little while" Stella said as she looked at Mac.

Once Mac had hung up the phone, he watched Stella get up and dressed, "I will see you at work tomorrow" Stella said as she leaned down to kiss Mac.

"Yeh sure" Mac said with a sigh, "Mac don't be like that I do have to go home otherwise he will get suspicious" Stella replied sitting on the edge of the bed, "Let him" Mac replied as he propped his head up on his hand.

"Bye" Stella smiled as she kissed his lips again before heading home.

All Mac could do was watch her leave, "What a mess we have made of things" he muttered as he turned over onto his side before falling asleep.

What did u think of the latest update? Mac becoming frustrated will he tell Luke and have Stella to himself. Keep reading to find out more, and please leave me reviews to... xxxxxxx


	4. hello baby

**Ok here is the latest chapter to this story, thanks so much for all the reviews so far it means lots to me, I hope that you like this one, happy reading, I own nothing...**

Stella was excited today she would see her unborn child for the first time, arriving at the hospital with Luke she felt her phone vibrate, reading the text message she had to hide the small smile when she saw it was from Mac.

"_Hey Sexy,_

_Good luck with your first ultrasound today, I wish I could have been there with you, but make sure you get me a picture. I will see you later gorgeous._

_M xxx"_

Quickly reading the text message she closed her phone and placed it in her pocket, "Who was the text from" Luke asked as he looked over at Stella.

"Oh just Lindsay saying good luck" she replied with a smile.

Soon Stella's name was called out, making her way to the small room she laid back on the bed and waited for the nurse to start the monitor, just then a small fuzzy image appeared, "There is your baby" the nurse smiled, Stella smiled threw her tears, she was so happy but sad she wished Mac could be there to share this special moment with her her as deep down inside her heart she knew he was the daddy, glancing at Luke she turned away, the smile on his face was too much.

He was so excited about the baby and it was most defiantly not his.

Arriving back at the lab later that day Stella walked towards Mac's office, noticing it was empty she grabbed a pen and envelope, placing the scan picture in it she sealed it and wrote on the front, "Love baby" placing the envelope next to the computer key pad Stella left Mac's office and walked towards hers.

An hour later Stella watched as Mac excited the elevator and walked into his office, sitting down he saw the envelope and examined it before opening it. Pulling out the small picture Mac's face grew a huge smile; he gently rubbed his thumb across the picture as he gazed lovingly at it.

He was so engrossed in looking at the baby he didn't hear Stella enter his office, "You like the picture" she smiled approaching the desk.

"I love it" Mac replied as he made eye contact, they gazed at each other for a few minutes before Mac gently spoke, "You want to go for a drive" he asked standing up.

"Id love to" Stella replied with a smile, she knew what Mac was planning and she couldn't wait.

Driving out of the city Mac went down in to a secluded wooded area, switching the engine off he turned to face Stella.

"Missed you" he smiled before placing kisses on her neck, "M Mac" Stella moaned as he slipped his hand under her top and played with her nipples.

"Let's move to the back seat" he mumbled against her lips.

Lying back in the seat Stella let Mac undress her, slowly removing her top and bra, he gently sucked her nipples making them hard.

"Oh Mac" Stella panted as he leaned up to kiss her lips, tracing his hands lower he softly caressed her small bump before placing a gentle kiss upon it.

Moving his kisses lower Mac pulled Stella's pants and panties' down, leaving her totally naked.

Spreading her legs he placed a kiss on her wet sheath before inserting a finger in her, pumping in and out whilst stimulating her clit made her moan loud, "Mac so good don't stop" she pleaded as he went faster.

It didn't take long for Stella to force Mac's head closer to her wetness as her orgasm came loud and fast, "Mac" Stella panted as she wriggled on the back seat.

"You like that" Mac asked as he placed a kiss on her lips.

"Yes" was all Stella could reply in between panted breaths, licking her lips she could taste her essence.

Rubbing Mac's hard shaft threw his trousers she started to pull them off, once his cock was free Stella moved placing one leg on the passenger seat and the other on the back seat.

Guiding Mac into her Stella moaned at the contact, "Fuck me good Mac" she smiled.

"I will don't you worry" Mac replied as he started to plunged in and out at a steady speed, placing her hands on Mac's butt Stella forced him deeper, "Oh that's it" she cried.

Raising her hips to meet Mac's thrusts she wrapped her legs around him causing her muscles to clamp his cock.

"Oh Stella" Mac panted as he went faster, placing his hands in Stella's hair, Mac felt his cock twitch as he heard Stella moan, "So close, cum with me Mac" just as Mac was about t reply, he had his orgasm at the same time as Stella.

As the two of them felt each other's juices they moaned loud together, "Mac" "Stella".

Gently moving Mac turned Stella on her side to they could lie in each other's arms, "So how was that for you" Mac asked as he smiled gently at her.

"Oh you know pretty amazing" Stella replied with a small laugh.

They laid on the backseat naked for an hour before deciding to head back to the city, "Luke is out of town this weekend so we can have a weekend of pure sex" Stella smiled over at Mac.

"Oh I like the sound of that" came the reply.

Arriving at the garage below the lab, Mac and Stella shared another kiss and fumble next to the car and out of view of the CCTV, "Ready to get back to work" Mac asked as they excited the lift, "Yes but I'm still horny so come and find me later" Stella replied as she whispered in his ear.

With Mac heading to his office and Stella to hers, they both knew that there next sex session was only a matter of hours away...

**Ok did you like it, please RnR, thanks v much xxx**


	5. Who knows

_A/N, Ok next chapter people, I know some people don't like this as Stella is having a affair and its totally out of character for them both, but that's what fanifc is about creating your own story's, to those who are reading and that do like it, thanks I will keep writing for as long as you keep reading..._

Nearing the end of his shift, Mac went in search of Stella, looking in the lab her office and break room he was surprised to see them all empty, thinking that she may have gone home, Mac walked towards the locker room.

Approaching his locker Mac opened it and grabbed his jacket, but before he could turn around he felt a warm chest and tow arms circle his waist.

"Hello handsome did you miss me" Stella asked as she kissed and nipped at his neck, inhaling his scent Stella felt her knees go weak.

"Of coursed I missed you" Mac replied as he turned to face her.

Wrapping his arms around her back, Mac pulled Stella close kissing her deeply, running his hands down her back he gently squeezed her bum.

"I have something for you" Stella smiled as she slowly unzipped his trousers, Mac leaned his head back and sighed as he felt Stella's hand wrap around his hard thick shaft.

Slowly bending to her knees, Stella kissed the top of Mac's errection before wrapping her mouth around it.

"Oh Stella" Mac groaned as she dragged her teeth and tongue along his length, gently squeezing his balls Stella knew Mac was close. Standing up she gently pulled at Mac's hand and lead him towards the toilet cubicle.

Forcing Mac to sit down on the seat she quickly pulled her pants down before sitting on his lap.

Guiding his cock inside her Stella smiled at Mac as she started to rock back and forth, "What are you smiling at" Stella asked with a grin.

"Well let's see you are stunning and beautiful and I'm having sex with you, what more of a reason you want" Mac replied with a kiss

Placing his hands upon Stella's hips, he started to gently thrust up, "Oh m, Mac so good" Stella sighed.

Just then the changing room door opened and they could hear Danny and Don in conversation, "Shh" Mac smiled placing a finger upon her lips.

Stella nodded but continued to rock back and forth, Mac could feel her walls clamp his cock and he knew that she was close, bringing her lips to his he kissed her deeply hoping to muffle the sounds of their orgasm.

Felling Stella's body shudder, Mac knew that Stella had cum and it was his turn, he felt his cock explode inside Stella and gave out a gentle sigh.

Mac kissed Stella's head as he held her close, they could still hear Danny and Don chatting away. So they decided to stay put until the locker rooms where empty.

Placing his finger upon Stella's clit, Mac gently rubbed it causing her leg to shake, "Don't I won't be able to hold it" Stella said in a low voice.

Mac ignored her plea and continued rubbing, Stella placed her head on his shoulder and bit gently upon his neck to stop the moans becoming louder, "Mac please, so good" Stella said slightly louder than she had planned, covering her mouth with her hand Stella had another orgasm and hoped that neither Don or Danny had heard her voice.

Once the coast was clear Mac and Stella both stood up and quickly dressed, scanning the room they shared a quick kiss before parting ways.

"See you later when Luke leaves" Stella smiled.

"What time will that be" Mac asked holding her hand, "Around midnight, leave the door open and I will join you in bed" Stella replied.

Mac grinned at the thought of having Stella all weekend.

Xxxxxxxxx

Stella arrived at Mac's apartment just after midnight, letting herself in she closed and locker the door, before walking towards the bedroom, seeing a small lamp shine some light under the door, she pushed it open to see Mac lying awake waiting for her.

"Hey" he smiled as she walked in and closed the door.

"Hey to you" she smiled; walking towards the bed Stella slowly undressed and climbed in beside Mac.

"So what now" Mac asked with a smug grin, "Oh I don't know" Stella replied.

"How about I talk to you" Mac replied, "Talk" Stella answered.

"Yes talk" Mac replied again, watching Mac move Stella wondered what he was doing as he pushed her back upon the bed, pulling the covers back he parted her legs revealing her wet area.

Lowering his head, he licked his tongue across the soft flesh; "Mm, Oh that kind of talks" Stella replied as Mac parted her lips and slid his tongue in side her.

"Yes" Mac replied in a muffled voice as he tried to lick and suck as much of Stella as he could, going faster and deeper, Mac could feel Stella thrust towards his face as her moans became louder.

"Oh Mac please so good" Stella cried as she felt her juices flow.

As Mac licked her clean he moved up towards her face and kissed her lips, slowly slipping inside her, he massaged he sucked and nipped at her nipples, leaving small red marks.

Rolling over Mac let Stella take the lead, she placed her hands on his legs and gently rocked, with her head flung back Mac started to rub her clit.

Seeing Stella on top of him and riding him made Mac smile, "God she is stunning" he thought, as he traced his fingers up her tanned slim waist, over her small baby bump, and up towards her ample sized breasts that bounced up and down with her body.

Leaning her head forward Stella kissed Mac, as they reached another orgasm they screamed each other's names.

As Stella collapsed on top of Mac's chest, a noise in the living room caught their attention; Mac quickly jumped up, "Stay here" Mac ordered, as he pulled on his boxers.

Gently opening the bedroom door, Mac glanced around the room before walking into it, no one was around and the front door was closed, Mac spotted a small note on the TV, picking it up he read the writing.

"_I know what you are both doing, and I suggest that you stop before you both live to regret it" _

Keeping hold of the note Mac checked the windows and doors were locked before joining Stella back in the bedroom, "What was it" Stella asked as Mac approached.

Handing her the note she read it and looked up to meet his gaze, "Who do you think wrote it" she asked.

"I don't know, but I do know this, I can't stop having sex with you, I love you too much to" Mac replied as he climbed in the bed.

"Well I was hoping you would say that because I can't stop having sex and I love you too, we both do" Stella smiled rubbing hr bump.

"When Luke gets back I will finish with him, I can't keep doing this I need to be with you" she said placing her head on Mac's chest.

"About time" Mac replied as he stroked her hair, Finally he was getting what he wanted, Stella in his home his bed and his life forever...

_Ok what did you think of that, who left the note and how will Luke react when he finds out what has been happening, will he just let them be happy or will he cause some drama?Read on soon to find out, oh and please review as it makes me smile..._


	6. Revelations

**A/N Ok next chapter is here, I hope that you like it, please RnR, thanks xx**

Waking up early the next morning Mac let a smile spread across his face, glancing down at the mass or brown curls that where spread across his chest, he let out a contented sigh, "I love you so much" he whispered.

Stella was sleeping peacefully her gentile breathing was warm against Mac's chest, lifting the curls that covered her face Mac let his fingers trace her jaw line and across her lips, moving her sleeping body so that she was laying on her back Mac propped his hand under his head and watched her sleep, she let out a soft snore that made Mac smile.

Slowly moving his lips towards hers, Mac placed a soft kiss upon then, before pulling back, "Stella" he whispered in her ear as he kissed her neck.

"Mac" Stella moaned as she slowly came out of her sleep, opening her eyes her green orbs smiled up at Mac's blue ones, "Morning" she smiled as she stretched her arms and legs out.

"How long have you been awake" Stella asked turning to Mac with their faces just inches apart.

"Not long" he replied gazing deep in to her eyes.

Without anymore spoke words Mac took hold of Stella's hips, and pulled her on top of him, sitting just above his waist Stella smiled as Mac's hands traced her body.

"What time do you have to leave" Mac asked looking up at Stella.

"Around lunch time" Stella replied as she leaned down to kiss his lips.

"Oh that's good more sexy time" Mac said as he guided Stella down towards his erection.

Sliding in gently Mac stayed still and watched as Stella gently bounced up and down, placing a finger on her bud he rubbed fast watching as Stella flung her head back and moved faster.

"Mac please ohm" Stella cried as he felt her orgasm come quick and fast, "Let it go" Mac smiled as he started thrusting up, "Oh oh aauhh" Stella cried again as she felt her juices flow.

She was just recovering from her own orgasm when she felt Mac have his, she moaned again as his cock twitched deep within her.

Placing his hand on the back of Stella's head Mac pulled her down for a kiss, he rolled them over so that they were both on their sides, Mac still deep inside of Stella.

The rest of the morning was spent talking fondling each other and making love, Stella had lost count of how many times Mac had made her cum, she had never had that experience before ever.

It was soon time for Stella to leave Mac's and head home, "You want me to come with you" Mac asked as they both got dressed.

"No it's best I do this alone, I will see you at the lab later" she smiled giving him a quick kiss.

Both leaving the apartment together Mac dropped Stella off at home before driving to the lab, "Love you" Stella smiled as she climbed out of the SUV and closed the door, Mac watched her walk up the stairs before driving away.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Unlocking the door and opening it Stella stepped inside her apartment closing the door behind her she walked towards the living room, she was about to switch the light on but a voice behind made her jump.

"Where have you been" Luke asked as he spun Stella around.

"I was at Mac's, Luke there is something I need to tell you" Stella said as she looked at her husband.

"Oh I already know your dirty little secret I have done for months, so what are you going to tell me, that you are leaving me for him" Luke replied in such a calm voice that Stella became a little nervous.

"I err, how did you find out" Stella asked a little shocked.

"That my dear does' not concern you, and guess what me and you will be taking a little trip" Luke said as he grasped a handful of Stella's hair and pulling her towards the bedroom.

"Luke dont it hurts" Stelal cried as he pulled her head back, placing her hand on the baby bump she hoped that Luke wouldnt do anything crazy.

"Now pack a few things and Stella don't even think of crying for help or I will kill you and the baby" Luke grinned as he left Stella alone in the room.

Scanning the room Stella felt her head spin, "think woman think" she mumbled, grabbing a few items of clothing, she found a pen and paper, quickly writing on it; she stuffed it under the bed knowing that when Mac came to search the house he would find it.

"Right move it" Luke said as he suddenly appeared in the door way, "We don't have to be like this please let's talk" Stella pleaded as she stood rooted to the spot.

"I don't want to talk to some dirty little S..T who has been sleeping around behind my back, now move" he yelled even louder causing Stella to jump.

Making their way out of the apartment Luke bundled the bags into the car before speeding off down towards the high way and out of the state.

"Luke slow down please you are going to have an accident" Stella pleaded as Luke pressed his foot further on the pedal.

Placing her hand upon he small bump she felt a silent tear roll down her cheek, "I knew he would be mad but not as bad as this" Stella thought as she looked over at Luke.

His face was full or rage as he kept looking straight on at the road ahead, turning her face towards the road she started to think about Mac, would she ever see him again and will he find her and the baby before Luke done something crazy.

Feeling something vibrate in her pocket Stella realised that she still had her phone, knowing that it was Mac she ignored it and acted calm so Luke didn't become suspicious, she hoped that later when she was alone she would be able to contact Mac, but for now Stella stayed silent as she feared for her and the baby's life's, she didnt know what Luke had planned for them.

Letting her eyes close, Stella fell into a soft sleep, as thoughts of her weekend with Mac invaded her mind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in the lab Mac sat at his desk holding his phone, it had been an hour since he dropped Stella off, he tried ringing her cell but there was no answer, sending a txt he hoped that she was Ok.

Placing the phone down Mac tried to get on with his paper work, but a sick feeling crept into his stomach, something was not right.

After another hour and 3 more attempts at trying to contact Stella, he decided to head over to the apartment to see if she was Ok. Grabbing his keys and jacket he left the lab and headed down towards the garage.

Jumping in his SUV he drove through the city towards Stella's apartment block, parking up Mac ran up the stairs and into the building, arriving at the door, he found it unlocked.

Pulling out a glove he cautiously opened it before stepping inside, the apartment was silent and dark, "Stella" he called hoping that she would reply.

Getting no answer he searched all the rooms, the bedroom was the last one he entered, pushing the door open he saw clothes lying over the bed, some belonged to Stella and some belonged to Luke.

"Stella where are you" Mac sighed as he walked towards the window, gazing out for a few minutes he then turned to look around the room once again.

A white envelope under the bed caught his eye, picking it up he saw it was addressed to "Mac"

Quickly opening it up Mac pulled a small note out and started to read.

"_Mac help me Luke knows and he is mad, he has taken me out of the state I don't know where, please find us, we need you"_

As Mac read the note he could almost hear Stella's terrified voice as if she was reading the note herself, his heart started to beat faster, fearing for Stella and the baby, Mac decided it was time to tell the team what was going on, he was going to need their help in locating Stella before Luke done them any harm.

Grabbing his phone from his pocket he dialled Danny cell, it rang a few times before he heard Dannys voice at the other end.

"Danny its Mac gets the team to Stella's straight away, I will tell you more when you all arrive" as Mac hung up Danny looked at his phone.

"What is it" Lindsay asked peering over his shoulder, "Mac wants us at Stella's place straight away; he said he would explain more when we got there.

Lindsay looked confused at to what was going on, she watched as Danny paced the room with the phone to his ear.

Contacting the others Danny explained the situation, as they all headed to Stella's.

Soon Danny Lindsay Sheldon Adam and Don where all in the bedroom, all with wondering looks on their faces.

"Stella is missing" Mac said as he looked at his team.

"How do you know, she and Luke could just be away for a few days" Don replied.

"Because of this" Mac said as he handed over the note, as they all read it Mac waited for one of them to speak.

"Luke is mad at Stella why what has happened" Sheldon asked.

Sitting on the bed Mac held his head in his hands.

"Me and Stella have been having an affair, we have been since the wedding night, and there is every chance the baby is mine".

Mac looked up to see five shocked and confused faces look back at him, rubbing his hands across his face he continued to speak.

"Last night me we were at my apartment as Luke was away all weekend, she decided that she was going to leave him and come live with me, I dropped her off this morning and I have not seen or heard from her since" Mac said still talking.

"We also had this left in my apartment last night" Mac pulled the other note from his pocket.

"We need to find her, she is in danger and at this moment she could be anywhere in the US" Mac said holding back tears, "I love her and I want them both back" he said standing up.

"We will find her" Don said as he pulled out his phone to make a few calls.

"Right let's get to work" Danny said pulling out his gloves; Mac looked at Sheldon Adam and Lindsay who did the same.

Mac pulled out his phone and sent Stella another txt,

"_We will find you don't worry, I love you always" _

Mac pressed send and hoped that Stella would get his message, knowing that he was looking for her might give Stella more fight in her spirit to stay alive, and hopefully she would lead Mac and team to where ever she was going to end up.

**Ok how was that do you want more, please RnR. **


	7. Chapter 7

A/N..Hey fans sorry for the delay in updating but I moved into my new flat last weekend and it's been hectic ever since, trying to unpack and also work during the week leaves me with not much time for anything else, I do hope that you like this chapter, happy reading...

Opening her eyes Stella realised that the car had stopped moving, looking out of the window she saw nothing but hills, quickly realising that Luke was not in sight she grabbed the phone from her pocket switching it on she saw she had 10 missed calls and one new message that where all from Mac.

Reading the txt message she felt the tears fall, "_We will find you don't worry, I love you always"_.

Quickly typing a reply she saw Luck approach the car, "_Don't know where we are, but please find us soon, we love you both always" _pressing send_, _Stella quickly switched her phone and shoved it in her pocket just as Luke climbed into the driver's seat.

"Here eat this" Luke mumbled as he shoved some chocolate into Stella's hands, glancing up she watched his face as he stared back at her, he showed no emotion his face was stone cold and his eyes looked deep and full of anger.

Knowing that it was best to do as he said Stella unwrapped the bar and took a small bite, it was the first thing she had ate in over 12 hours and didn't realise how hungry she was until she tasted the sweet chocolate that melted in her mouth.

Once she had finished eating she looked over at Luke, "Where are you taking us" Stella asked in an almost silent voice.

Luke didn't reply he just started the engine and sped off so fast down the road that he caused the back wheels to spin on the gravely surface.

With her hand grasping the passenger door and the other on her small bump Stella sat in silence as Luke drove further down the road and in Stella's mind further away from Mac.

Xxxxxx

Sitting in his office Mac sighed as he leaned his elbows on his desk, holding the scan picture in his hand he gently rubbed his finger across it.

The buzzing of his cell phone startled Mac causing him to jump a little, grabbing the phone he read that a new message had been received by Stella, opening the message Mac read the words over and over again the words, "We love you always" tugged at his heart, he had to get Stella and the baby back whatever it took.

Leaving the office with the phone in his hand he headed towards the trace lab, he spotted Adam going through some evidence.

"Adam Stella has sent me a message I need you to try and triangulate her phone for me" Mac spoke as he sat in the next chair.

"Ok boss"

Adam replied, punching Stella's number into the computer both men waited to see if a trace could be made, "No connection possible this cell is switched off" flashed the words upon the screen.

"Dam" Mac said as he banged his hand against the desk, "Keep trying and find me when you have something" Mac said as he stood up and walked out the door.

"Sure boss" Adam replied as he watched Mac leave and head towards his office.

As Mac pushed the glass door open, the sound of the chief shouting his name caused him to turn around.

"Mac what is going on with Stella" asked the boss as he approached Mac.

"Stella has been kidnapped by Luke, and we are trying to find her" Mac replied as he walked into his office followed by his boss.

"Luke her husband why would he want to kidnap her" came the reply.

Mac walked towards the window as Chief Sinclair sat on the sofa that was situated in the office.

Taking a deep breath Mac turned to sit on his seat, looking up at his boss he decided that it was time he knew the truth, even if it got himself fired he didn't care all he wanted was Stella back home, and right now he needed all the help he could get.

"Me and Stella have been having an affair, and there is every chance that they baby is mine"

Before the chief had a chance to reply to the confession that had just came from Mac, he was interrupted.

"Look save the lecture Sir, I know what we did was wrong she as she is married and I know your policy on inter lab relationships, if you want to fire me then go ahead, but right now all I care about is getting Stella and the baby home where they both belong"

Mac watched and waited for his boss to reply.

"I was not going to lecture you Mac I was going to offer my help, as for firing you well that's not a option, you and Stella are both great detectives and this lab couldn't run without you both, and if I'm truly honest I always knew you two would end up together, anyone working in this lab would have to be blind to not see the chemistry that you two have"

Mac was stunned at his boss's reaction but he was happy to have his support and more importantly his help in finding Stella.

The chief smiled as he stood up; leaning on the desk he looked at Mac.

"So what do we have so far, do you have any idea where Luke has taken her" he asked.

Mac shook his head in reply, "No, she has sent me a message, once but she had no idea where they were, she and the baby are fine so far that is all I know"

"Do you have a PB out on Luke's car"

"Yes but no sightings as yet, it's like they have vanished" Mac replied, rubbing his hands over his face let out a heavy sigh.

"When was the last time you rested or ate" asked the chief as he looked at his lead detectives tired and worn out face.

"I will rest when I get them both home" replied Mac.

The chief knew there was no point in telling Mac to go home, as he wouldn't listen, instead he suggested that they grabbed a coffee and went over all the evidence that the team had collected from Stella's apartment.

Xxxxx

Stella drifted in and out of a dozed sleep during the car journey, she was uncomfortable from sitting in the one position and being pregnant didn't help, glancing over at Luke she watched his tense body as he gripped the steering wheel.

"I need the bathroom" Stella asked as she looked back towards the road.

"We will be at our destination soon" Luke replied as he pressed his foot down on the pedal causing the car to speed up.

Almost 30 minutes later they pulled into a motel car park, as Luke parked up and switched the engine off he turned to face Stella, "Move" he said looking into her eyes.

Unclipping her seatbelt Stella did as she was told and followed Luke out of the car and towards the one of the doors, as Luke unlocked it he pushed Stella in first causing her to trip, luckily she landed on the edge of the bed and not on the floor.

Turning to face Luke she had tears in her eyes, "Please don't hurt us" she begged as Luke closed and locked the door.

Turning towards Stella he walked towards, grabbing her hair he pulled her up and kissed her with deep force, "Don't" Stella said as she pushed Luke away.

"Don't you dare say no to me" Luke yelled as he slapped Stella across the face, "Your my wife and if i want to kiss you or have sex with you then i will" he sneered.

Pushing Stella up against the wall he ripped her blouse and forced his mouth on her chest, trembling with fear Stella stayed still, praying that he would stop.

As Luke hands reached her zipper a knock at the door made him stop, "Don't move" he said ponting to Stella as he walked towards the door, looking threw the pep hole he saw the motel manager, "What" Luke asked.

"Clean towels for your room" came a voice from the other side, "Leave them on the step" Luke replied.

Watching the man place the towels down, Luke watched him walk away before he turned back to face Stella.

"Now where was I" he grinned as he walked back across the room.

"Get on your knees" he orderd as he unzipped his jeans.

Falling to her knees Stella watched as Luke freed himself and placed his shaft in front of her face, "Suck it" he said grabbing her hair.

Doing as she was told Stella took him in her mouth and performed oral sex on him, she felt sick to the stomach as thoughts of Mac invaded her mind, placing his hands in Stella's hair Luke moaned in pleasure at what Stella was doing.

Once she was finished she quickly ran to the bathroom to be sick, "You know what you can just sleep in there" Luke yelled after her as he closed the door.

Stella cried as she leaned over the toilet and made herself sick, she could taste Luke and she hated it, grabbing a towel she poured cold water on it and patted her fore head.

Leaning back against the wall she grabbed her phone and switched it on hoping that she would be able to contact Mac.

"No signal" flashed upon the screen, Stella felt her hopes shatter, as she was hoping to make contact with Mac.

Grabbing another towel, she placed it on the cold floor and laid her head upon it, laying on her side she wrapped her arms around her baby bump and tried to get some sleep, closing her eyes she thought of Mac he was the one person who could save her from this hell she was going through, she wanted nothing more than to have him wrap his arms around her body, and keep her safe.

Xxxxx

"Boss Stella has switched her phone on" Adam said quickly as he ran into the office, "Did you get a location" Mac asked as he stood up and rushed out the room towards trace, "Not yet we are still searching" came Adam's they entered the room and towards the computer.

Mac watched as the computer tried to trace Stella's cell, lots of different cities and states flashed upon the screen, as Mac was beginning to loos hope her location was found, "cell phone detected, location forty miles north of..."

**Ok so we know that Stella is still in the usa but where and for how long, will Mac and the team find her before they move on. How much help will the chief be? Do you want more. Sorry its not a long one if you liked it please RnR x.x.x.**


	8. Where am I

A/N Hello there, it's me again with another update, thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter, you all seem to be liking this story which is good, and I hope that you all enjoy this next chapter...

Stella tried to get to sleep, but each time she moved upon the hard floor a pain shot threw her body, moving into the sitting position she glanced around the small bathroom, there was a very small window above the sink.

"Could I get threw that and maybe escape" she thought as she rubbed her small bump.

Standing up she stood on the toilet and inspected the window, "Nope to small" she sighed as she stepped back down on to the floor.

Glancing at the bathroom door she slowly moved towards it, pressing her ear to it she listened for any noise; the room was silent apart from Luke's snoring indicating that he was in a deep sleep.

Quietly opening the door slightly she saw his body lay across the bed and a half drunken whisky bottle in his hand.

"It's now or never she thought" opening the door fully and stepped into the dark room, taking a deep breath she walked quickly towards the door, her eyes stayed on Luke fearing that he would wake and catch her.

Reaching her hand out she touched the handle and turned it slowly until the door unlocked, she opened the door just enough to escape, closing it behind her she started to run towards the other side of the building.

The fear of getting caught stayed firmly in her mind; she knew that Luke would most defiantly kill her if he did find her.

Stopping under the stairs she glanced back at the motel room to make sure that Luke had not woken up and followed her, the coast was clear now was her chance, to escape and hopefully find someone who could help her get home to Mac.

"Where to now" she thought, looking around she saw nothing but hills and fields she was in the middle of no wear, "Run as fast as you can" she urged herself.

Taking one last glance at the motel room she turned back around and started to run down the dark road, she had no idea where she was going but she had to get away from Luke, placing one foot in front of the other she ran so fast that she thought she would be sick.

"You must keep going" she kept saying over and over repeating the words like her life depended on it, feeling her feet and legs become sore she decided to stop.

Looking around at the surroundings she felt alone, no cars had passed in the past few hours and she wondered if any would. She shivered as the cold nights wind hugged her body, pulling her thin cardigan around herself she turned to see how far she had ran.

The motel was not in sight, "Finally I'm free of Luke, but am still in hell" she thought, she saw a large rock on the side of the road, sitting upon it she sighed as the weight was lifted from her sore feet, taking one foot in her hand she massaged it and then did the other, she was wearing thing sandals, not the most ideal foot wear for the location she was in.

With all the sand and rock's Stella figured that she was in the dessert or somewhere as close as that, she hoped that Mac would be able to find her soon.

"Hey little one, nice to meet you" she smiled as she felt the baby kick, rubbing her hand over the small bump she told the baby all about her and Mac, how they met, about the team and Lucy.

"We all can't wait to meet you" she smiled, she thought about the day the baby would be born, would she have a boy or girl and what would they look like, she silently hoped and prayed that Mac was the daddy and not Luke.

Feeling for her phone she franticly searched her pockets before realising that she had left it back at the motel, "Dam" she cursed rubbing her hands over her face, she let out a loud frustrated scream.

As she screamed the howls of the wild animals echoed into the night as the darkness came, realising that she was not safe in the open she headed in land to find shelter, spotting a small wooded area she crept into it and sat down.

Leaning back against the tree, she kept herself from falling asleep but thinking of baby name with each letter from the alphabet.

The howls of the coyotes became louder Stella became more scared, not for her but for the baby, she was tough and would often tackle criminals, but she would not risk anything happening to the baby.

Soon sleep took over her body and Stella drifted off, no matter how hard she fought she just couldn't stay awake, she just hoped and prayed that the wild animals that roam this area didn't come to close, as she had no way of defending herself in such an attack.

Back at the lab Mac watched as the cell trace identified the location of Stella's cell phone, "Nevada" flashed upon the screen.

"It looked like she is at a motel roughly 40 miles outside the city" Adam said looking at his boss.

Just then Danny Lindsay Sheldon and Don appeared in the room, they all looked over at Mac with confused and anxious looks on their faces.

"She is in Nevada, I'm going to bring her home" Mac said as he looked at his team.

Before any of them had time to respond Mac raced out the room and towards his office.

"Mac wait" Don called after him as he ran to reach his friend.

"Don I have no time I need to find her" Mac quickly replied as he gathered his weapon and badge.

"I'm coming with you, and I'm also going to contact the Vegas PD, so they can offer backup" Don said as he followed Mac.

As Mac turned around he was about to protest and say he wanted to go alone when Don stopped him.

"Look Mac we know how much you love her and want her home, but we all love and care for her to, and we want to help, and I know if it was the other way around Stella would be the first to help any us" Don replied.

Mac nodded he knew what Don had just said was true, "Ok lets go" Mac said as he headed towards the lifts.

Don meanwhile got his cell out and made a few phone calls, after 20 minutes of phoning different contacts he hung up and looked at Mac who was driving the SUV.

"We have a private flight waiting at the airport that will take us to Vegas; there we will meet the local PD, who will escort us to the Motel"

Mac glanced over at Don " Thanks" he smiled before turning his attention back to the road.

Soon they arrived at the airport, taking their seats on the small aircraft Mac thought about Stella and how he couldn't wait to have her in his arms.

(Location Vegas)

The small aircraft finally touched down on the runway, much to the relief of Mac, as he and Don both disembarked the flight they were greeted by two Vegas Detectives, after a few brief hellos and handshakes Mac asked if they could go and find Stella.

The drive to the Motel was a long one, it was early morning and the sun was rising, Mac could instantly feel the heat seep through the window of the car.

"We did some research on Luke and Stella, apparently they checked in late last night, the Motel manager is a friend of Luke that's why he didn't report the car when he saw it, we have him in custody" explained the elder Detective.

"Has anyone seen either Stella or Luke" Mac asked.

"No, we have had cops surrounding the place since we got your location, there has been no movement all night" came the reply.

"That's us here" said the other detective as they pulled up along the other cop cars that had surrounded the building, Mac felt a tad uneasy when he saw the SWAT team, he knew it was their job, but he feared at what Luke might do to Stella if he spotted them.

Climbing out of the car, Mac walked towards the motel room door, after a few moments the chief gave the order to break down the door.

As the door flung its self open the police officers entered the room followed by Mac and Don, Luke opened his eyes in shock and jumped up from the bed, the half bottle of whisky he held in his hand dropped onto the floor.

"Sir the rooms are all empty" said one officer, Mac turned his attention to Luke.

"Where is Stella" he yelled as he flung Luke against the wall.

"You think I would tell you where she is, I don't think so" Luke replied laughing.

This angered Mac, "If you don't tell me where she is I will kill you, you hear I will kill you" Mac yelled as he lost his temper, his arm was placed against Luke's throat which was causing him to choke.

"OK, OK, she was in the bathroom the last time I saw her I swear, I don't know where she is" Luke replied.

"You know somehow I don't believe you" Mac answered.

"It's the truth, yes is did kidnap her but I don't know where she is now, she must have escaped" Luke said as he pushed away from Mac.

"For your sake your better is telling me the truth, if I find that you have done something to her and you have lied to me then so help you" his face was full of anger and rage "Arrest him" Mac said as he left the motel room.

Placing his hands on his head he looked over at Don who had now joined him, "What now" asked Don.

"We search for her, if he is telling the truth then Stella is somewhere out there alone" Mac replied as he looked around at the surrounding area, it was a vast area covered in hills.

"We will get a chopped up in the air in no time, that should give us a better view of the area, and we need to find her soon, this heat can be deadly if you are in it for a long period of time" explained the younger Detective.

His admission about the heat made Mac feel a little un easy.

Stella woke up early to find the sun was rising, she could feel the warm heat upon her face, "Time to start moving" she thought as she stood up.

Walking through the woods she reached a small stream that looked clean, cupping her hand in the water she drank some and splashed some on her face and head hoping that it would cool her down.

After a few minutes Stella started to walk heading back towards the open land she, staying close to the woods so that she had shade, she made sure she could also see the road.

Walking down the road she headed in the same direction as she did the night before, still no cars had passed, Stella began to lose hope of ever getting help.

Starting to feel the effects of the heat she headed back into the shade, "I need to rest" she said laying her tired body down.

Finding a soft area of land Stella curled her body into a ball and closed her eyes, she was just drifting into a sleep, when a noise from over head, caused her head to snap up.

Slowly standing she looked around the area, but could see no one, as the noise got closer it become louder.

Seeing a helicopter fly over head Stella started to franticly wave her arms.

"Here down here I need help" Stella yelled, knowing that they couldn't hear her.

In the helicopter above was Mac and Don, "Sir down there" pointed the pilot, as Mac glanced to his left he saw the best sight he had ever seen, Stella was waving up at the helicopter trying to get its attention.

"Get me down now" Mac said pointing to Stella.

As the chopper landed Stella stayed well back as the dust started to fly around, covering her eyes her view was restricted, as the dust settled Stella looked up and saw some one run towards her.

"Mac" Stella screamed as she spotted him.

Running towards Mac Stella f cried tears of happiness, as there bodies met Mac and Stella flung their arms around each other.

"God I missed you so much" Mac said as he kissed her lips.

"I love you" Stella whispered as she started to cry.

Mac held on to her tightly as the effects of the past 48 hours finally took hold.

"Mac" Stella said as she looked into his eyes.

"Yes Stella" he answered.

"Take me home please, to our home" Stella smiled as she placed her and Mac's hand on her bump.

"With pleasure" Mac replied as he kissed her lips.

Wrapping one arm around her shoulder Mac guided her to the helicopter, when Don saw them approach he jumped out and gave Stella a loving hug, "Great to have you back" he smiled, Stella replied by kissing his cheek and offering a small "Thanks"

As the three of them climbed in to their seats Stella leaned her head on Mac's shoulder, placing both their hands on the baby bump they both felt the baby kick and move.

At that moment Mac made a decision, even if he wasn't the daddy he would still love the baby like it was his own, he loved Stella and the baby was a part of her, they would be the family that they had always wanted.

Ok next chapter done, did you like ? there is a few more to go, and that will be the end, I also have another story in the pipeline, if you are interested in knowing the plot like then drop me a line, oh and don't forget to RnR this story please. xx


	9. a new life

**A/N, Sorry for the long delay in updating but I have had lots going on at work at the moment, but here it is, I hope that you like this chapter...**

Arriving back in New York Mac took Stella straight to the hospital so she and the baby could be checked over, Stella had protested about going to the hospital but she new deep down it was the best thing for both of them.

Luke was remanded in custody he was to be charged with kidnap and assault, both to which he both denied as Stella was still legally his wife.

"You and the baby are both doing fine" smiled the nurse as she gave Stella a full check up.

Turing to face Mac, Stella cried tears of happiness and relief, "Can I take them both home now" Mac asked as he held Stella's hand and faced the nurse.

"Yes you are free to go" replied the nurse.

Arriving at his apartment Mac quickly got Stella settled, "Ill run you a bath then we can have some dinner" Mac said as he looked over at Stella.

She didn't reply instead she hung her head and sobbed, Mac watched has her body shook.

Walking towards her he wrapped his arms around her body and held her close; Stella buried her face into his chest and cried.

"It's Ok I got you" Mac soothed as he held her close.

Pulling her gently towards the couch Mac sat them both down and continued to hold Stella until she cried herself to sleep.

Pulling the cover from the back of the sofa Mac covered them both and slowly drifted off to sleep, safe in the knowledge that Stella was safe in his arms where she belonged.

...

The next morning Mac woke up early to find his arms empty, sitting up he looked around for Stella, hearing her throw up in the bathroom, he quickly made his way to her.

"You Ok" he asked sitting behind her, he rubbed her back and pulled her hair from her face.

"Morning sickness" Stella tried to reply in between breaths.

Once she felt a little better she lay back against Mac's chest, "Thanks" she whispered kissing his hand.

"What for" he asked a little confused.

"For loving me" she replied.

Pulling her close Mac kissed her head, before suggesting she had a nice warm shower and some breakfast.

Stella agreed both standing up, Stella stripped off as did Mac, he switched on the shower tap, after the water was warm enough they both stepped in.

Mac washed Stella's hair and back, and was carful of the small bruises that she had sustained at the hands of Luke.

Once they were both showered and dressed they ate a simple breakfast that Stella was able to keep down.

"What would you like to do today" Mac asked as he looked up at Stella.

"Go to the lab and see the team" Stella replied as she looked into his eyes.

Mac nodded and understood that she wanted to see her friends; they had all been so worried about her.

An hour later Mac and Stella arrived at the lab, stepping of the elevator the held hand and walked towards the offices, one by one the team all turned around and smiled when they saw Stella approach.

Lindsay was the first one "Hey Stella great to see you" she smiled pulling Stella into a hug, "It's great to see you to kiddo" Stella replied.

Soon Danny Sheldon Adam and Sid where all stood behind Lindsay, one by one Stella gave them all a hug and thanked them for helping Mac in the search for her.

It was time for the team to return to work, Mac and Stella headed towards his office and sat on his couch, placing her hand upon hr swollen belly Stella looked over at Mac.

"If the baby turns out to be Luke's what will..." before she could finish Mac pulled her close.

"If the baby is Luke's then I will still be here and I will love the both of you no matter what, we are a family now, and nothing will ever change that.

Stella felt a huge relief as he heard Mac say those words, she never once doubted that he would not be there, but hearing him say that made it seem so much better.

They hugged for what seemed like ages, until Mac's phone rang.

Standing up to answer it, he listened as Don spoke on the other side, "Ok we will be right there"

Looking over to Stella, Mac placed the phone down, "Don would like to see us at the precinct"

Mac held Stella's hand as they made their way out of the lab and down town to see Don.

As soon as they walked through the doors Don was immediately at their side, ushering them into a small room.

"What is it" Mac asked as he looked at Don.

Looking from Stella to Mac then back to Stella, Don sighed before he started to speak.

"Luke wants to see Stella alone, he said he will not co operate is she doesn't"

"Ill give him he won't co operate" Mac said angrily.

Turning to face Mac, Stella tried to calm him down, "Mac please, don't" Stella pleaded.

"I will go and see him" Stella replied as she turned to face Don.

"What Stella you can't not after what he has just put you threw" Mac said as he held her arm.

"I need to do this for closure to show him he has not won and that he can't hurt us anymore" Stella said as she looked into Mac's eyes.

Mac agreed, "You will have an officer in there and he will he cuffed and I will be outside that door" Mac replied as he lay down some conditions.

Stella agreed, as the three of them walked towards the interview room, Stella entered behind another officer as Mac and Don looked on threw the glass windows.

Luke grinned as Stella stopped before the other side of the table, "I knew you would come" he sneered.

But before Luke could carry on speaking Stella stopped him, "I have only come to say goodbye, and that you can't hurt us anymore" as Stella turned to face the door, Luke stopped her.

"The baby" he asked, "Don't worry the baby will be loved and cared for by me and Mac" Stella replied.

"Mac is not bringing up my child, I will not give up my rights as the father" Luke yelled as Stella left the room, she held the tears back as Luke continued to shout.

"You hear me Taylor, this is not over, and you will not raise my child" Luke raged as he turned towards the glass window that he knew Mac was standing behind.

Mac looked at Luke before heading to find Stella, opening the door he saw her approach him, holding his arms out she made her way to them, kissing his lips as she pulled him close.

"Get me out of her" Stella said into Mac's ear.

He nodded in reply and held Stella's hand as they left the precinct, "Can we go baby shopping" Stella asked as they stepped into the warm sunshine.

"Of course we can" Mac replied with a smile.

...

Stella's due date came and went, and there was still no sign of the baby, Mac smiled as she waddled around the house, she looked so sexy carrying their child, he thought.

News had reached them that Luke had pleaded not guilty in court but he was sentenced to 10 years in prison, Mac was glad that Stella was not called forward as a witness as he didn't think she would have coped with all the stress during her pregnancy and having to relive her night mare of being kidnapped.

Mac was brought back to the real world when Stella tapped his shoulder, "Mac its time my water has broke" Stella smiled as Mac faced her.

Arriving at the hospital Stella was ushered to the delivery room with Mac at her side, the nurses and doctors monitored her progress, and 5 hours after her waters broke she gave birth to a healthy baby boy.

Mac cried tears of happiness as the baby was placed on Stella's chest, we did wonder is the baby had his looks, but he pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind as Stella smiled up at him, "You want a hold daddy" she said placing the baby in Mac's arms.

Tenderly cradling the small bundle, Mac felt his heart soar as the baby opened his eyes and looked up at him.

"Hi Harry Taylor" he smiled, Stella watched from her bed at the loving scene in front of her, "Mac i think we should have DNA tests done, just in case for legal reasons, she said looking up at Mac.

Looking from the baby to Stella Mac knew he loved them both, but he knew Stella had a point, if the baby was his things would be easier, but if the baby was Luke's then they would need to plan an adoption and prevent Luke from having any contact.

"Ok let's do it" Mac replied.

Taking saliva from both Mac and Harry, they had it sent to the lab as it would only take a few days for the results to come through.

In the meantime Stella Mac and Harry soon got settled into the family life.

Harry was generally a good baby; he was soon into a routine and would often sleep through the night.

On the third day at home Mac and Stella where woken by a early phone call, reaching to answer it, Mac sat up when he heard Adam on the other end.

"I have your results" Adam said down the phone,

"Go on Adam" Mac said.

As Mac heard the results he placed the phone down and turned to face Stella.

"Well" she asked sitting up

Mac was about to reply , "I'm...?

OK please don't kill me too much for that ending, but apart from that I do hope you liked that chapter, please let me know what you all think...is Mac the daddy or is it Luke? RnR please,,,,,,


	10. Harrys Daddy x

Ok next chapter sorry for the long delay in updating, but here it is and i hope you like it, as the norm please leave your thoughts at the end and wither you would like me to continue and have Luke re appear and cause trouble...

Mac looked at Stella her face was full of excitement and dread, "Mac please tell me, what did Adam say" she pleaded.

Looking away from Stella, Mac let his head fall as the tears from his eyes rolled down his cheek; Stella sat up and placed her chin on his shoulder and her arm around his back.

"Mac I'm so sorry" Stella whispered in his ear as she pulled him close.

Turning his head Mac looked deep into Stella's eyes, ever so slowly a smile formed on his lips, "I'm Harry's daddy" as the words fell from his lips Mac pulled Stella close and kissed her passionately.

Pushing Stella back onto the soft pillows he looked into her eyes, "He's my boy" Mac grinned, gently rubbing his finger across Stella's cheek she looked up with the same smile, "And I'm your girl" she replied, pulling his lips back to hers.

"You will always be my girl" Mac replied in between kisses, he gently moved so he was between her legs, letting his hands wander down her body, he could hear the gentle moans from her lips.

Before things got more frisky the soft cry from the crib stopped them, "Ill go" Mac said as he kissed Stella and climbed off the bed, walking over to the corner of their room he stopped at the pine crib, "Hey baby boy daddy is here" Mac soothed as he cradled Harry in his strong arms.

"You hungry are you, let's go see mommy" Mac smiled as he looked at his son, turning back to face the bed he noticed that Stella was sitting up with one breast exposed ready to feed the baby.

"Oh come here my handsome boy" Stella smiled as Mac placed Harry into her waiting arms, gently placing the baby against her chest she watched as he latched on and started to happily suck away, "He is just so amazing" Stella gushed as she looked up at Mac who was sat beside her, his soft hands gently stroking Harry's baby soft arm.

Once Harry had finished Stella burped him and laughed as he made a loud noise, "that's a boy" Stella smiled as she patted his back.

Laying him gently on the bed she placed his tiny sleeping body between her and Mac, "I can't believe he is ours" Stella said and they both sat and watched the baby sleep.

"I know I couldn't be happier" Mac replied, lifting Stella's hand he cupped it gently in his placing a soft kiss upon it.

They sat and watched Harry sleep before placing him in the crib and returning to bed, "I need you" Stella whispered as she cuddled up to Mac.

Mac responded by kissing her and slipping her panties off, placing a finger on her bud he gently rubbed it and smiled as Stella arched her back, "Hmm Mac so good" came the soft whimper, Stella placed her hand in his boxers and grabbed his manhood, slowly rubbing it they both came within minutes and were careful not to scream so they didn't wake the baby.

"Thanks" Stella mumbled as Mac placed her head on his chest, rubbing her back he placed a kiss in her head before falling asleep.

Harry ensured his mommy and daddy where awake the next morning as he let out a loud cry, picking her baby up Stella walked towards the living room and started to feed Harry.

"I think we will take you to the lab today" Stella smiled as she looked down at the baby, his soft eyes looked back, Stella smiled at his small face, he was the double of Mac, "You are just so handsome like your daddy aren't you" Stella smiled.

"But he is just a gorgeous as his mommy" came a soft reply from the bedroom door, looking up Stella smiled when she saw Mac; he was almost naked apart from the blue boxers he was wearing.

Stella sighed when she saw Mac, she would never tire of seeing his handsome body, she gave her head a small shake as sexual fantasies flooded her mind.

Once the small family where all dressed they drove across town to the lab, Mac grabbed the baby seat that carried Harry and walked towards the lift, Stella held his hands in hers as the lift reach the 34th floor.

Stepping out Mac and Stella where greeted by Lucy who came running towards them at full speed, "Auntie Stella" the 3 year old shouted as she spotted her godparents, "Baby" Lucy smiled as she peered into the car seat, "This is Harry" Stella smiled as she held Lucy in her arms.

As Lucy spotted her parents she proudly pointed out baby Harry to them, "Is that your little cousin" Lindsay smiled as she lifted her daughter from Stella's arms.

"Can we have baby" Lucy asked as she looked from her mommy to her daddy, which caused them to stifle a laugh, "We will see" Danny replied as he kissed his daughters head.

Making their way through the lab Mac carried Harry and showed him off, news had already spread that Mac was the daddy so congratulations could be heard around the lab; everyone was pleased that Mac was Harry's daddy.

Life for Mac Stella and Baby Harry couldn't be better, Stella was so happy to have the two special men in her life, at 6 weeks old Stella planned a special night away for her and Mac, she had arranged for Danny Lindsay and Lucy to look after Harry for one night.

"Hi" Mac greeted the Messer's as he opened the door to the apartment, Harry was cradled in his arm dressed in his blue baby grow, "Hi Uncle Mac" Lucy waved as she entered the room followed by her parents.

Just as Mac closed the door Stella appeared from the bedroom wearing a long green satin dress that had thin straps, "Stella you look amazing" Lindsay smiled, walking to stand beside Stella, Mac couldn't help but admire her beauty.

"You look stunning my love" he smiled placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you" Stella replied, leaning down she placed a kiss on Harry's head before Mac placed him in the crib, Stella meanwhile explained where everything was and what to do if Harry woke up, "We will be fine now go and have a good night we will see you both tomorrow" Lindsay smiled as she ushered Mac and Stella out the door.

"So where are we going" Mac asked as they left the apartment complex, "You will see" Stella replied with a smile.

Pulling up outside the hotel Mac smiled as he looked at Stella, both climbing out of the cab they walked through the doors and into the lobby, "Mr and Mrs Taylor" Stella asked as they reached the reception.

"Thank you" Stella smiled as she was handed the keys, reaching the penthouse Mac gasped when he saw the room, a table for two had been set on the balcony that over looked central park, soft music echoed through the room.

"All because I love you so much" Stella grinned as she stepped closer to Mac, he instantly pulled her body close to his, placing a soft kiss on her lips he guided back towards the, but they were interrupted by a knock at the door and the call of room service, pulling apart Mac and Stella smiled at each other and walked towards the door.

Once dinner had been eaten Mac asked Stella to dance, wrapping his arms around her body Stella wrapped hers around his neck and together the slowly swayed to the music and shared passionate kisses.

Mac traced his lips down Stella's neck, gently pulling her straps of the dress down her shoulders he let the dress fall to the floor, "Make love to me" Stella asked as she slowly undressed Mac.

"With pleasure" he replied and pulled her towards the bed, pushing her back onto the soft covers he slipped of her underwear, getting between her legs he placed his tongue on her soft spot and gently licked the creamy flesh, "Oh Mac" came the soft cry's ad Stella arched her back in pleasure.

Mac continued to pleasure Stella bringing her to a intense orgasm, as she cried out his name, "Mmac" tasting her juices Mac smiled and kissed up her body, reaching her lips he kissed them before slowly entering hr sheath, he rocked slowly letting Stella feel every inch of him.

"Mac please I need it faster" Stella panted as she wrapped her legs around his lower back, going deeper and faster Mac grabbed a fist full of covers as he kissed Stella, "Faster Mac" Stella yelled, Mac went as fast and as deep as he could until he felt Stella's body shudder, his name fell from her lips as another orgasm hit, Mac continued to thrust knowing that he was close, "Stella" came the pleasurable cry's as his cock exploded inside her.

Both laying still for a moment, they listened to each other's hearts beating, Mac looked up at Stella, her green eyes melted his as their love for each other was visible, "More Mac" Stella smiled as she rubbed his cheek.

Nodding once Mac moved to lie on his back and watched as Stella straddle his waist, sinking down he sighed as she rocked back and forth, his hands traced her tummy, she was still carrying some baby weight which Mac found sexy, reaching up he sucked a nipple before thrusting up, causing Stella to moan.

They moved together as there body's shuddered, pulling Stella down on his chest Mac moved so they could cuddle all night long, "I love you" she smiled "Me too" Mac replied.

Pulling the covers over their body's Mac and Stella drifted off to sleep after their night of sexual fun, neither of them bothered to get dressed as they knew they would be having more sex, after they woke the next morning.

Ok so did you like, as you know Luke don't know that Mac is the daddy, so he could come back and cause trouble thinking that Harry is his son, would you like that, and would you like a proposal from Mac, let me know please, RnR, thanks so much for reading x.x.x.x.x


	11. precious moments

A/N, Hey thanks for all the lovely reviews, I'm glad that you like this story, here is the next chapter...enjoy..

Stella was the first to wake the next morning, gently moving her head she placed a small kiss upon Mac's chest.

Tracing her fingers across it she listened to his heart beating softly, "I love you" she whispered kissing his soft skin again.

"I love you too" came a soft reply.

With a smile across her face Stella moved hear head to look at Mac, as the blue eyes met the green ones there love shone through. Pulling Stella up to his face Mac kissed her lips.

"Good morning beautiful" he whispered.

"Good morning handsome" came the reply.

Stella moved so that she was sat on Mac's stomach, rubbing herself against him, she heard a soft moan.

"Fancy some morning sex" Stella grinned as he rubbed his erection, Mac didn't need any persuasion, moving Stella so that she was above him, and he gently pushed her down until he entered her fully.

"Mac" came a soft whimper as he started to thrust up, holding on to Mac's chest, Stella started to rock.

"So good Mac" came a moan from Stella's lips.

Holding on to her hips Mac moved faster, feeling her legs tremble Mac knew she was close, taking one hand he rubbed the area between her legs, bringing her to orgasm quicker.

"Mac" she panted, arching her back she felt her walls tense up around his erection; this caused Mac to moan her name and orgasm right after.

Pulling Stella onto his chest Mac kissed her lips and held her body as stopped trembling.

"You Ok" he asked rubbing her back, "Yes that was amazing" came the reply.

"Times check out" Stella asked as she rolled of Mac.

"In one hour" Mac replied as he sat up.

Both deciding that they had enough time for a shower and more sex, they jumped out of bed and towards the en suit, Stella laughed as Mac groped her bum.

...

Soon there sex session was over and they were heading home to see Harry, "I can't wait to see our boy" Stella smiled, as she cuddled up to Mac in the back of the cab, "Me either" he replied kissing her curls.

Arriving home they let their selves in and where greeted by Lucy, "Hey Luce" Stella smiled as she picked up the little girl, "Did you have fun with Harry" she asked.

"U-huh, I help bath him and feed him" Lucy replied excitedly, "Oh you did" Stella replied with a smile as she kissed her cheek.

"Hey welcome back mommy and daddy" Lindsay and Danny smiled as they walked towards Mac and Stella; Lindsay was holding Harry who was sleeping soundly.

Stella passed Lucy to Danny as Lindsay handed her Harry, "Hello my boy" Stella smiled as she kissed his head, "Mommy and daddy missed you"

Stella held Harry for a few moments before passing him to Mac, "Hi son" Mac grinned as he too kissed the baby's head.

Harry was oblivious to what was going on as he slept threw his parents kisses and hugs.

"Right time for us to head home" Danny smiled as he dangled Lucy over his shoulder causing her to giggle.

"Thanks you guys" Stella smiled as she hugged the Messer's, "Anytime it was fun" Danny said.

"So can we expect another Messer soon then" Mac replied.

"Err not for a while yet, she keeps us busy" Lindsay replied nodding towards her daughter who climbing all over her daddy.

All the adults then looked at Lucy, who had the cutest innocent face she smiled making them all laugh.

It was just Mac Stella and Harry alone in the apartment, Mac placed harry in his crib , pulling a chair up he sat and watched his son make faces in his sleep, Mac let out a soft laugh as he stroked his sons cheek.

"Hey" Stella smiled as she sat on Mac's lap he wrapped his arms around her and held her close; together they sat and watched Harry sleep.

"Who do you think he looks more like" Stella asked, "He looks like us both, but he has his own unique quality's "Mac replied.

Just then Harry opened his blue/green eyes and looked up at his mommy and daddy, he smiled as he saw their faces.

"Hi" Stella cooed as she lifted him from his crib, placing kisses on his cheek, she held him so Mac could kiss him before placing him against her chest.

"What shall we do today" Mac asked.

"We could go down to central park for a walk" Stella replied.

"Sounds good" Mac smiled as he kissed her cheek.

They got Harry ready and his diaper bag ready, placing him in his pram Mac took hold of the handle, wrapping one arm around Stella they left the apartment building and headed down town.

They loved being the gorgeous little family that they where, nothing could ruin their happiness, or could it.

In their empty apartment Stella's cell rung out, going straight to answer machine, a voice started to speak.

"Stella I want to see my son, I know that you have had the baby, and I have rights, if you don't bring him, I will take whatever measures I need to take" Luke said before hanging up.

Back in the city Mac and Stella arrived at central park, finding a bench they sat down, Mac lifted Harry from his pram and sat him on his knee, the baby boy smiled as his daddy as he gripped his finger with his tiny hand.

"Would you like a ice cream" Stella asked as she stood up.

"Yes that would be nice" Mac smiled as he looked up at his lovely wife.

Watching Stella walk towards the ice cream van he smiled.

A few moments later Stella returned with two cones and to cans of coke, sitting back down she watched as Mac placed Harry back in his pram before handing himthe ice cream, they sat quietly and watched Harry gaze at his toys, "I wonder what he is thinking" Stella commented as she licked her cone.

Looking at Stella, Mac smiled, "I dont know what he is thinking but i know what I'am" and what would that be Stella asked.

"That you licking that cone is sending me into melt down" Mac replied.

"Mac its a ice cream and we are in central park, that's so naughty" Stella giggled with a reply.

"What" Mac smiled back with a all inocent look.

"If you are a good boy ill treat you when we get home" Stella seductively whispered in his ear.

Mac shivered as Stella placed a kiss on his lips, her cool lips on his warm skin was mind blowing, "I will be good" Mac replied.

After walking around some of the park, the decided to head back home, Stella pushed Harry making cooing noises that made him smile.

"Is mummy funny" Stella asked her son.

Arriving back home they placed Harry on the floor and laid his jungle gym above him, taking off his jacket and shoes Mac joined his son and started to move the toys, Harry moved his head and watched the bright colours above him.

Stepping into the room Stella smiled at her two men, picking up her phone she saw a missed call and a voice mail message, "I have a missed call" she said to Mac, placing the phone to her ear she listened to the message.

Watching from the floor, Mac could see something was wrong from the expression on her face, standing up he stood beside Stella, tears fell from her eyes. "Who is is" Mac asked taking the phone.

Listening to the end of the message, he pulled Stella close, hearing the part where Luke mentioned Harry made Mac's blood boil.

"How dare he threaten you and our son" Mac said.

"We need to tell him about Harry" Stella said as she held on to Mac.

"Why we ow that man nothing" Mac replied.

"Please Mac, i don't want anything to happen to Harry" Stella pleaded, as she started to cry.

"Ok Ok we will, well he will get told, don't worry" Mac said kissing her head.

Their embrace was soon interrupted as Harry started to cry, pulling apart Mac wiped the tears that had fallen down Stella's face, kissing her lips, he whispered "I love you" before going to his son.

Picking him up Mac held his son close, trying to sooth his crys, he vowed that no harm would come to this boy in his arms or his mother who was stood beside them, Mac would give his own life before that would happen.

Ok next chapter done did you like it please let me know, what will Mac and Stella do with Luke and his call, will any harm come to baby Harry...


	12. the end

Ok guys last chapter in this story, sorry for the delay in updating I have had lots going on at the moment, thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this story, it means so much and I will be back with some more soon, so if you love smacked then keep your eyes peeled.

"You will be careful wont you" Stella asked as she sat and had breakfast with Mac early one morning.

"I will be Ok, I will go their tell Luke that Harry is my son, and that he is never to contact this family again and then I will leave" Mac replied as he looked into Stella's eyes, reaching across the table he gently held her hand rubbing his thumb over the back.

"Don't worry" he said as a few tears fell down her cheek, standing up Mac walked round to where Stella was sat, "I promise I will be fine" Mac said pulling Stella into a hug.

"I love you" Stella mumbled into his neck.

"I love you too" Mac replied, tilting her head up to face his Mac leaned down to kiss her lips, gently cupping her face, he deepen the kiss, causing Stella to moan.

"Mac please" Stella moaned, tracing his hands up Stella's thighs he lifted her onto the kitchen table.

Pulling her nightdress up he kissed her neck as she undid his trousers, pulling his erection free, Stella leaned back as Mac thrust into her, gripping her hips he slowly pounded as Stella begged for more.

"Faster Mac please" Stella sighed, leaning her head back, she could feel Mac bite her nipples threw the silk fabric.

"Ugh Mac" came a soft moan as Stella's body shuddered, Mac soon followed her, sighing her name as he came.

Pulling away from each other Mac helped Stella from the table and kissed her lips as he did, "I will see you later" Stella smiled as she kissed his lips.

"Ok love you and you little man" Mac smiled as he kissed Harry, he was sound asleep in his pram in the living room, we will see you at lunch time, Stella smiled as she watched Mac leave the apartment.

As Mac left Stella checked Harry before climbing in the shower, leaving the door open so that she could hear if the baby woke up.

An hour later Stella and Harry where just leaving the apartment to go grocery shopping, "How's my Harry" Stella smiled as she cooed into the pram; Harry smiled back his gummy grin and drooled over his chin and bid.

"That's my boy" Stella laughed as she wiped his chin, turning to cross the road she headed over to central park, "shall we go and buy daddy something nice for lunch" Stella asked, knowing fine well that Harry couldn't reply.

"I will take that gaga as a yes" Stella smiled.

Back at the lab Mac entered his office, he was about to sit down when, Don appeared in the door way, "Mac we have a problem" Don said with a frown.

"What is it" Mac asked with a concerned look, he waited for Don to reply, "Don what is it" Mac asked once again.

"Luke he has escaped" Don said as he walked into the office and closed the door.

"What how can he escape, when did this happen, and what is being done about it" Mac asked in one breath.

"About twenty minutes ago, he was complaining of pains in his chest, as he was being transferred to the hospital he stabbed the escort officer and stole his weapon" Don replied.

"Stella, I need to phone Stella" Mac mumbled as he picked up the phone, he dialled the house number, it rang and rang and rang out, "C'mon Stella please pick up" Mac urged as he became frantic.

"I will get some officers over there now" Don said as he spoke into the radio, giving out Mac's home address he ordered back up immediately, before hanging up.

By this time Mac had placed the phone down and looked at Don, "she maybe went shopping" Don tried to reassure.

Mac didn't reply instead he picked up the phone again and dialled Stella's cell, it rang once then went to answer machine, "Hi this is Stella I can't take your call, so leave a message" Stella's voice rang out down the receiver.

"Stella honey, please phone me when you get this message" Mac said before hanging up.

He paced the office as Don could only watch, the silence was unbearable, until a radio call came across which Don answered immediately.

Mac listened is as he heard the officer at the other end speak, "We are at Detective Taylor's house, there is no one here, its all clear" "Ok thanks stay there until Stella gets home" Don replied.

Hanging up he looked at Mac, "You heard that" he asked, to which Mac replied, "I need to find her they can't be far" Mac said as he grabbed his keys and headed out of his office.

As the news had spread about Luke, all the other lab workers where focused on Mac and at what was going on, "Get back to work" Mac yelled as he approached the lifts.

Don was hot on his heels, "Mac wait stay calm I'm sure they will be fine" he said.

"I can't pin my hopes on I'm sure" Mac replied as he stepped into the lift.

"I know I'm sorry Mac" Don replied as he stood next to him.

"No I should be apologising I know your trying to help" Mac said as he hung his head.

As soon at the lift reached the car park, Mac rushed towards his car, "Where are you heading first" Don asked.

Checking the clock, Mac thought for a moment, "Central park, Harry, likes it there" he said as he sped from the garage.

Meanwhile in central park Stella was sitting on a bench away from the rest of the public, holding Harry she smiled as he began to move his arms above his face, Stella laughed as she watched his eyes go wide as he realised he was moving his own arm.

"Harry you are so funny" Stella smiled as she kissed his chubby cheek.

"Well isn't this a lovely family moment" a voice said from behind.

As Stella tried to turn around, she was ordered not to, "Stay facing the front or ill blow your head off" came the male voice.

"Luke what are you doing" Stella asked as she tried to stay calm, "I came here to see my family, you are still legally my wife or have you forgot that" Luke asked as he forced the muzzle of the gun further into Stella's head.

"No" was all Stella could reply.

"And I wanted to meet my son" Luke smiled as he looked over at the baby who was now sleeping.

"Luke he is not yours, we had a test done, he is Mac's son" Stella answered, with fear in her voice.

"So not only did that bastard steal my wife, he has everything I ever wanted, you know I did love you with all my heart, and if you hadn't had the affair we could have been so happy" Luke replied.

"I know you loved me and I'm sorry, for what I did, but me and Mac I couldn't help it" Stella said as she held Harry closer to her body.

"Well guess what Mac is going to know what it feels like to lose everything in the world that you have ever loved" Luke laughed.

Stella shuddered as she heard Luke's threat, "Please don't harm Harry, is has done nothing wrong, it's me you want" Stella pleaded.

"Put harry down in his pram and stand up" Luke demanded.

Leaning over the pram, Stella placed Harry down and shakily stood up, she was thankful that he was sound asleep.

"Now move" Luke ordered, as Stella moved away from the bench she felt the tears fall as she looked at her sleeping baby boy. "I love you" she whispered, fearing that it was the last time she would see her son, Stella took in all his features and closed her eyes.

"Move" Luke shouted, opening her eyes Stella turned to walk away.

Just then a figured caught Stella's eye, it was Mac and Don, "Luke put the gun down" Mac ordered, as he pulled his gun from the holster.

Turning around Luke smiled at Mac, "Ah Taylor, now you will have nothing like I have.

"Say good bye Stella" Luke grinned as he pulled the trigger,as shots fired out, Stella fell to the ground and heard lots of voices around her.

"Stella are you Ok" Mac asked as he pulled her into his arms, checking her body he was satisfied that she had not been shot.

"Luke" was all Stella could mumble, "he is dead, it's over" Mac soothed as he pulled her close.

Stella sobbed into his shoulder, "I love you" as the tears fell, Mac whispered "I love you too" as he pulled he close, soon the police and paramedics had swarmed the area, Stella stood up and looked into the pram, Harry was wide awake and looking all around, unaware of what had just happened, picking her son up Stella held him close as Mac wrapped his arms around them both.

They both watched as Luke's body was taken away, "Let's go home" Mac whispered in her ear, Stella nodded, passing Harry to Mac; he cradled their son as Stella pushed the pram out of the park.

They reached home, where the police officers were still keeping guard, "You can go now" Mac ordered as he opened the front door to the apartment, as the officers left Mac watched Stella walk around the living room, sitting on the sofa she watched as Mac placed Harry in his crib, he sat beside her.

"I thought I was a goner" Stella said as she looked at Mac, "Sh don't think about it, it's over now and you are both safe" Mac replied kissing her head, "Try and get some rest" Mac soothed.

They soon fell asleep on the couch, it was just approaching lunch time and the day had already been a eventful one, one which Mac was glad had ended in only one fatality and that was Luke, he knew Stella would need some time to get over this latest ordeal, but he would be there by her side to make sure she did.

(Fast forward 2 year)

"Dada" Harry smiled as Mac walked into the room, "Hi my big boy" Mac smiled as he picked Harry from his cot.

"Momma" Harry asked as he glanced over Mac's shoulder, turning around Mac smiled as he saw Stella stand in the door way.

"You ready" Stella asked, Mac nodded and walked towards the door, the three of them left the apartment and headed down to the pier, they boarded the ferry that would take them across the river to the statue, Mac held Harry as he waved at everyone who passed by.

Climbing off the boat they headed to the main entrance and proceeded up the stairs, Mac reached the top first with Harry and they waited for Stella, "I can't believe that you two rushed away from me" Stella panted as she reached the top viewing point.

Turning to face Mac she stopped in her tracks and gasped, Mac was down on one knee holding Harry on his hip, they both held a small blue velvet box.

"Oh Mac" Stella smile tears, when she realised what was about to happen.

"Stella I love you with all my heart and I could never be without you, will you do me the honour of being my wife" Mac asked as he opened the lid and pulled out a white diamond engagement ring.

"Yes" Stella smiled as she sank to her knees and sat before Mac, sharing a kiss she then kissed Harry who was watching his parents express their love.

Mac slipped the ring on and kissed Stella again before the three of them stood up, "Thank you" Mac smiled wrapping his arm around Stella.

"No thank you, for everything" Stella said as she leaned her head on Mac's shoulder, little Harry was snuggled between them.

Looking out at the view that was New York City, both Mac and Stella reflected upon the past few years, yes having the affair was wrong but it had happened and there was nothing they could do to stop it, they were just happy that they had each other now, and that they where a loving family.

**Thanks again for reading and reviewing, did you like that last chapter, please let me know, thanks very much...**


End file.
